


Доверие

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Lisa Hunt<br/>Переведено на кинк-фест Миссия Ромео 1.24: "Брэд/Нейт/Рэй. Двойное проникновение. Non-con. NC!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask Me To Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16775) by withimpunity. 



> Бета Lisa Hunt  
> Переведено на кинк-фест Миссия Ромео 1.24: "Брэд/Нейт/Рэй. Двойное проникновение. Non-con. NC!"

\- Бля, вот это моя самая любимая часть, - усмехнулся Рэй, когда Нейт начал стонать с членом Брэда во рту. По его покрасневшим щекам текли слезы, Брэд вцепился в его волосы и насаживал на свой член.   
\- Как думаешь, ему скоро нужно будет вздохнуть, а, Брэд?  
Брэд качнул головой.  
\- Нейт сейчас нам покажет, что все навыки, которые он получил в Корпусе, это не просто слова либеральных любителей сосать члены, а гребаная реальность. Например, умение задерживать дыхание на семь минут.   
\- Бля, да, - Рэй шлепнул Нейта по бедру и вошел в него.  
Брэд довольно усмехнулся, когда Нейт застонал – слюна и смазка текли по его подбородку.  
\- Он охуенно узкий, да, Рэй? – спросил Брэд, наблюдая, как изгибается спина Нейта, когда Рэй вгонял в него член.  
\- У него слишком давно не было нас, и я знаю, что он держится подальше от всяких разных цыпочек, с которыми работает. Это так, Нейт?  
Нейт бессвязно промычал и двинул бедрами, глубже насаживаясь на член Рэя.   
\- Бляяя, Брэд, - Рэй сильнее вдавил ногти в его бедра, - я думаю, это ответ “да”.   
\- Хорошо, - промурлыкал Брэд, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые светлые волосы. – Это хорошо.  
Брэд и Рэй обменялись серией понимающих взглядов – приподнятые брови, быстрое облизывание губ. Брэд кивнул, и Рэй толкнулся глубже, раскрывая рот, и кончая так сильно, что ощутил боль в собственных мышцах. Он слегка толкнул Нейта вперед, насаживая его рот на член Брэда.  
\- Твою же мать, - тяжело дыша, Рэй упал на кровать.  
Брэд засмеялся. Нейт воспользовался передышкой и вдохнул воздуха.   
\- Все нормально, - он обвел большим пальцем влажные, припухшие губы Нейта, - это было хорошо, Нейт.   
Брэд обнял его лицо руками и поцеловал.   
\- Это так мило, - проворчал Рэй, валяясь на кровати, - не обращайте на меня внимание.   
Брэд и Нейт одновременно повернулись, глядя на Рэя, кожа которого блестела от пота.   
Нейт хмыкнул.  
\- Ты опять слишком много жалуешься.   
Брэд склонился к нему и прошептал что-то прямо в ухо. Глаза Нейта широко распахнулись и потемнели, когда он слушал, что говорит Брэд, и одновременно смотрел на Рэя.  
\- В самом деле? – Рэй не мог разобрать слов, но мог видеть, как шевелятся губы Брэда. – Идите вы на хуй, я ненавижу секреты.   
Рэй покатал свои соски между пальцами. Его глаза встретились с глазами Брэда, когда тот кинул тюбик с любрикантом в подрагивающие руки Нейта.  
\- Блядь, Брэд, эй, это моя задница, тебе не кажется, что я должен знать, чей член ее будет трахать? Я тебе не какой-то там послушный щеночек типа Нейта. Я не буду просто опускать голову и говорить “да, сэр, нет, сэр, пожалуйста, трахните меня, сэр”, как это делает он. Ты, засранец, ты не можешь просто…  
\- Рэй. Заткнись и раздвинь свои гребаные ноги.   
Брэд смотрел на Рэя, когда Нейт выдавил смазку на его ладонь. Рэй наблюдал, как руки Брэда медленно ласкают член Нейта, делая его влажным, блестящим от смазки.   
\- Нейт собирается трахнуть тебя, и тебе это понравится. Не потому что ты делаешь, что я сказал, а потому что ты маленькая грязная сучка, ты знаешь. И тебе нравится, когда тебя натягивает толстый, возбужденный член.  
Рэй перевел взгляд на Нейта.  
\- Ну ладно, это его точка зрения. Давай посмотрим, что у тебя есть, ЭлТи.  
\- Я уже пять лет не твой лейтенант, Рэй. Ты можешь перестать меня называть так.   
\- Брэду это нравится, - пожал плечами Рэй, - иногда он хочет, чтобы я говорил “да, сержант”, когда он меня трахает. Это его заводит, и он тут же кончает, как тринадцатилетняя девчонка, сильнее чем от чего-либо другого, чувак. Нейт.  
Он продолжал говорить, когда Нейт вошел в него.  
\- Блядь, двигайся.  
\- Видишь, - промурлыкал Брэд на ухо Нейту, одновременно касаясь пальцем растянутой от члена Нейта, влажной дырки Рэя, - маленький жадный уебок. Хочет, чтобы ты натянул его, Нейт. Ему нравится, когда немного больно, чтобы он с трудом ходил на следующее утро. Ему нравится, когда его растягивают изнутри, нравится ощущать в себе здоровый член.  
\- Брэд, - прошептал хрипло Рэй, - бля, заткнись!  
Брэд хмыкнул за плечом Нейта, и Рэй почувствовал, что тот меняет диспозицию. А затем Нейт вошел под другим углом, задевая простату Рэя, от чего тот вскрикнул и вцепился пальцами в простынь.  
\- Блядь!  
\- Шшш, - Брэд поцеловал затылок Нейта, - успокойся, Рэй.   
Нейт прикрыл глаза. Рэй видел, как Брэд сжимает бедра Нейта и медленно входит в него.   
\- Сейчас уже не так больно, верно? – прошептал Брэд на ухо Нейту. – Рэй так хорошо растянул тебя для меня, даже его сперма еще осталась. Я могу ощущать ее внутри тебя, Нейт.  
\- Ох… - простонал Нейт, подаваясь вперед и упираясь лбом в плечо Рэя, в то время как Брэд толкался в него, делая так, что член Нейта глубже входил в Рэя.  
\- Блядь, да, - прохрипел Рэй, хватаясь руками за пальцы Брэда, стискивающие бедра Нейта. – Трахни его, Брэд. Вытрахай из него все дерьмо, да.  
Кровать протестующе заскрипела, когда они начали вместе двигаться. Брэд рычал каждый раз, когда входил в Нейта. Нейт всхлипывал и хрипло шептал, погружаясь в узкую глубину Рэя, ощущая, как тот сжимает его член внутри. Рэй настолько кайфовал от всех ощущений, что просто зажмурил глаза, раскрыв рот и тяжело дыша. Та поза, в которой Нейт натягивал его, затрудняла Рэю возможность себе дрочить, поэтому он просто лежал, раскрытый, наслаждаясь тем, как Брэд втрахивает обоих в матрас.  
\- Кончи, Нейт, - Брэд обхватил его поперек груди, шепча ему в шею, - кончи в эту узкую горячую задницу для меня.  
\- Ох… бляяя, - Нейт прохрипел, выгибаясь.   
Брэд чувствовал, как напряглись мышцы Нейта под его руками, когда тот откинулся назад, на плечо Брэда.  
Брэд повернул его голову, посасывая нижнюю губу Нейта, целуя его медленно, глубоко, в том ритме, в каком член Нейта двигался в Рэе.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - Брэд сжал зубы на плече Нейта, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить там засос, пометить его. Нейт коснулся губами левого соска Рэя, а затем медленно вынул член и рухнул на постель рядом.  
\- Рэю нужно опять кончить, - Нейт махнул рукой в сторону лежащего возбужденного Рэя.  
\- Бля, Рэй, - усмехнулся Брэд, - я тут единственный, кто еще ни разу не спустил, ты, эгоистичный сукин сын.  
\- О, пожалуйста, Брэд, ты можешь заткнуться? Я обеспечу тебе множественные оргазмы, не волнуйся. И меня не колышет, сколько для этого тебе потребуется времени во мне.   
\- Пусть он сядет на тебя, Брэд, - мягко попросил Нейт, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Это по мне, - Рэй ухмыльнулся и толкнул Брэда на кровать, а затем с наслаждением насадился на его член. Они оба громко застонали.  
Рэй не терял времени даром, быстро и глубоко двигаясь на члене Брэда. Он сжал рукой его промежность и обрабатывал его как элитная шлюха, звуки он издавал примерно такие же.  
Пальцы Брэда оставляли синяки, так сильно он стискивал бедра Рэя и его задницу, сильнее насаживая на свой член, но Рэю было откровенно наплевать. Ему на самом деле нравилось видеть эти метки на следующий день, когда он будет натягивать джинсы. Нравилось демонстрировать свои засосы людям в магазине или на улице. Иногда разглядывание засосов в зеркалах так его заводило, что он быстро старался найти туалет и подрочить там, мысленно готовясь к тому моменту, когда вернется домой и Брэд повторит.  
\- Сильнее, - проговорил Нейт, и Брэд тихо засмеялся.  
\- Настало время команд? – Брэд вздернул бровь, глядя на Нейта. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, зная, что Брэд может закончить это в любую секунду. Но Нейту нравилось играть роль хорошего мальчика сегодня, Брэд видел это по его лицу.   
Брэд еле заметно кивнул Нейту, тот кивнул в ответ. Рэй был слишком поглощен своими ощущениями, чтобы обратить на это внимание.  
Нейт переместился за спину Рэя, вставая между ног Брэда.  
\- Что… - Рэй заметил движение Нейта за спиной, но Брэд закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
\- Никаких больше разговоров.   
Нейт стиснул запястье Рэя, глубже опуская его на член Брэда. Рэй пробурчал что-то бессвязное сквозь ладонь Брэда, а затем начал дрочить свой член, глядя Брэду в глаза. Брэд отвел его руки от члена, прижимая их к бедрам. Рэй протестующее промычал.   
\- Что ты, блядь, делаешь? Кому-то лучше начать мне дрочить прямо сейчас, или вы умрете в мучениях, когда не сможете проснуться на следующий день от этой секс-оргии, а впадете в кому, я клянусь, я бля…  
\- Я думаю, Брэд сказал, никаких больше разговоров, - прошептал Нейт ласково ему в ухо. Брэд сжал пальцы на горле Рэя, прекращая поток слов, оставляя лишь небольшой доступ воздуха.  
\- Бл… - и это все, что он мог теперь прохрипеть.   
У него не было возможности сделать что-то еще – Нейт двигал его вверх и вниз на члене Брэда, тот трахал его внутри. Они просто пользовались им, как секс-игрушкой. Рэй жалобно мычал, его голова кружилась, член истекал смазкой, и все это было охуенно потрясающе.   
\- Люблю, когда ты такой, - проговорил ласково Брэд. Для кого-то другого было бы непонятно, кого именно он сейчас имел в виду, но для Нейта и Рэя было ясно – их обоих. Ему нравилось, когда Нейт послушный и подчиняющийся, но ему нравился и такой Нейт, так отчаянно нуждающийся в нем и Рэе, такой абсолютно непредсказуемый. И ему нравился Рэй, его никогда не затыкающийся рот и что он ведет себя как маленькая сучка. Ему нравилось, что они оба сейчас его. Брэд думал, что в его жизни не было ничего круче этого.  
\- Нейт, - Брэд сильнее сжал зубы. “Блядь, Рэй.”  
\- Потерпи немного, - попросил Нейт мягко. – Ты вот-вот кончишь, так, Рэй?   
Рэй кивнул, судорожно облизывая губы, стараясь глотнуть побольше воздуха. Рэй слышал, как Нейт открывает крышку тюбика с любрикантом. Он перевел взгляд на Брэда, но тот не дал ему ни единой подсказки глазами, а просто замер внутри, сводя его с ума.  
\- О’кей, Рэй, мне нужно, чтобы ты немного подался вперед и вздохнул, - скомандовал Нейт, и Брэд отпустил горло Рэя.  
Рэй все еще чувствовал пальцы Брэда на горле, знал, что там останутся синяки. Блядь, кажется, Рэй возбудился еще сильнее просто от одной мысли об этом.  
\- Бля-что-ты-там-делаешь! – вскрикнул Рэй, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Нейта медленно проталкиваются в него, рядом с членом Брэда. Это было болезненно, жарко, и Рэй никак не мог понять, что Нейт собирается сделать. Раскрыть его еще шире?  
\- Дыши, - напомнил ему Брэд, притягивая к себе и целуя. – Ты сможешь это сделать.  
\- Что сделать? - Рэй попытался спросить, но захлебнулся воздухом, когда Нейт вытащил из него пальцы и стал проталкивать что-то побольше.  
\- Ох, блядь, - Рэй потряс головой, сопротивляясь. – Нет-нет-нет…  
\- Да, - Брэд взял лицо Рэя в свои большие ладони. - Ты сможешь это сделать. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.  
\- Да пошел ты, это не твоя задница будет растянута, как пакет открытых чипсов, Брэд.  
\- Рэй.  
Рэй отвернулся.  
\- Рэй, посмотри на меня.  
Рэй вздохнул, закатывая глаза, и посмотрел на Брэда.  
\- Что?  
\- Доверься нам, - проговорил Брэд мягко, поглаживая большим пальцем по горлу Рэя. И это было как раз тем, от чего Рэй сразу же растаял, расслабляясь достаточно, чтобы Нейт по смазке втолкнул свой член рядом с членом Брэда. И Рэй бы поклялся, что это не так-то легко было сделать. Просто, чтобы поспорить.  
Брэд держал Рэя за плечи, ощущая, как тот растянут сейчас их членами, и это было охуенно красиво. Пот стекал буквой V по груди Рэя, тек по его глазам, смешиваясь со слезами.  
\- Разве тебе больно? – Брэд погладил пальцами волосы Рэя.  
Рэй мрачно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты, бля, совсем тупой?  
Но в это время Нейт слегка двинул бедрами, и все трое застонали. Брэд поймал рот Рэя, глотая его стоны, засовывая язык, отвлекая от действий Нейта.  
\- Ох, твою же мать, - Брэд оторвался ото рта Рэя, но его тут же заменил Нейт, посасывая и кусая нижнюю губу Рэя.   
Брэд толкнулся. И Рэй ощутил, как внутри него соприкасаются члены Нейта и Брэда. Это полностью свело его с ума, он совсем перестал мыслить здраво. Было больно, как никогда прежде, но ощущения были невероятно крышесносные. И он не мог понять, что из всего этого ему нравится больше. Поэтому он просто пытался не забывать дышать, расслабиться и позволять иметь его.  
\- Черт возьми, Брэд, - Нейт упирался лбом между острых лопаток Рэя. – Я больше не… Ох… да.  
Его бедра дернулись резче, пальцы стиснули тазовые косточки Рэя, и Нейт кончил в него так сильно, что член пульсировал в каждом мгновении оргазма.  
\- Блядь, - прохрипел Брэд, откидываясь на кровать, - так охуенно узко. Я не могу, Рэй…  
\- Брэд, - Рэй задыхался между ними. - Трахни меня, ну же. Трахни меня сильно, да, Брэд.. бляя…  
Рэю не потребовалось много, чтобы добраться до оргазма. Наслаждение прошло через его тело, лишая дыхания, голоса. Он насадился глубже, раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике, выплескивая сперму на грудь Брэду, так и не коснувшись себя. И Брэда потащило за ним. Брэд закричал, когда мышцы Рэя сжали его внутри так сильно, что он кончил тугой струей прямо в Рэя.  
Они вышли из него, медленно, очень медленно. Рэй, обессиленный, упал на кровать. Его ноги были широко раздвинуты, он ощущал себя таким растянутым, раскрытым, все еще чувствуя внутри себя их члены, фантомную боль от них, наполненность ими. Он чувствовал, как их сперма стекает по внутренней стороне бедер.  
\- Вот теперь ты на самом деле выглядишь как сучка, - проговорил Брэд мягко.  
Рэй не видел, откуда раздался голос, но это было где-то рядом.  
Нейт лег и гладил пальцами волосы, шепча слова, значение которых Рэй не понимал, слова вроде “красивый”, “совершенный”, ”любимый”. Брэд сполз ниже, развел его ягодицы и начал вылизывать дырку Рэя от их спермы.  
\- Я не… я не сучка, - протестующее захныкал Рэй, слегка давясь воздухом, когда язык Брэда глубже погрузился в его задницу.  
\- Да, ты такой, - прошептал ему на ухо Нейт, словно это был их маленький секрет. - Мы оба сучки Брэда.  
Рэй не возражал.


End file.
